Tochi Willemer
Tochi Willemer (ウイレーマー・土地 Uirēmā Tochi), better known as Riku the Comedian (漫才の陸 Manzai no Riku), is a self-sufficient pirate thief. Born to a couple of Marines, including the Lieutenant Commander Will, she previously lived in Shugei Village with her grandfather. She later quitted it to avenge the death of her brother by the hands of a pirate crew 8 years prior. Appearance Tochi is a petite girl of a scrawny stature, pale peachy pink skin and rough features, except for the baby fat of her cheeks, abnormal for a child her age. Often seen gazing upon her surrondings with emerald eyes full of determination and hatred, she rarely smiles, even so slightly, mostly keeping her face devoided of any emotion. It's a survival mechanism, a cold façade she learned to keep when finding herself in unpleasant situations. While common, her round eyes are often the first thing that catches the eye, given a unique underlying, deeper shape by Tochi's headstrongness. Thin eyebrows punctuate her expressionless face. While in her masculine clothing, her hair is the main reason she's able to pretend to be a boy. Cut in a short, boyish bob, her rather dark reddish hair falls straight below her ears and surronds her face, tips spiking inwards, including on her right cheek where a short hair lock is left loose. Her previous bangs were pushed to the side and behind her ears, becoming this characteristic hair lock falling on the left side of her forehead before losing itself in the rest of the hairstyle, only leaving a lonely strand of hair on the right side behind. Having suffered from starvations during the winter after her island was attacked by pirates took a tool on her body, terribly altering her growth to the point that her current height and weight are of a ten year old's. She lacks the curves granted by puberty and her chest would be barely noticeable if not for the ace bandages she ties around it when taking on her boy persona. Unable to take showers due to constantly being on the run or chasing pirates, she is poorly taken care of, covered in scraps and dirt most of the days. This terribly dangerous and unhealthy lifestyle caused her to bear many scars, mostly on her back from a particularly bad encounter. The most distinctive among them are as such mainly because of their signification, such as a scar covering her entire back in a thin, elongated diagonal line. However, not all of them are the result of a fight against a foe. The thin, horizontal scars, along with a plethora of blooming bruises scattered at the edge of the bandages, were previously inflicted by the friction of said tissue on her skin after having been worn for too long. Lastly, she has a round, brown birthmark the size of a belly coin on her right hip. Before the Timeskip Her default outfit is one she inherited from her deceased brother. It is composed of a brown sleeveless jacket with golden buttons on a white short-sleeved shirt longer that the jacket, both with a V collar, sticking out of brown cargo pants falling to her knees. While tight at the lower edge, the pants are mostly baggy and allow plenty of mobility. To her feet are black loafers with no socks. On top of her head, a reddish brown gavroche cap can be seen. It's Tochi's most treasured possession since it used to be her brother's trademark piece of clothing, that he would take anywhere with him, much like her bag. It isn't her only attire, as Tochi comes to buy more of them as she travels. (Description of other outfits) After the Timeskip During the two years she spent on the sea, Tochi's appearance wasn't subject to much change. Her hair, that used to be neatly taken care of, had grown a bit and now reaches her mid-neck. It seems clear that she didn't let it grow past her shoulder and cut it with her dagger, as most of her tips aren't of the same lenght and messily arranged, poking outwards defianty. Her face is caked in dirt, partly hiding her slightly sunken cheeks and eyes from her obvious undernutrition. Her body, previously somewhat skinny yet having little curves, is now definitely rawboned under her baggy clothing. More scars now mark her flesh, including two extremely pronounced on her collarbone and forehead. The latter goes hiding behind her fringe, preventing the worst of the damage to be seen. (Outfit) Personality One of Tochi's most distinctive traits is her intelligence, quite keen for someone her age. However, despite how practical it often is, the ability to thinking things throughout encourages her to overstep her moral inhibitions and to commit what are usually judged bad actions. Being able to use her mind to a great extent doesn't make her a logical person either, as she distinctly prefers to solve problems through actions rather than words. Since the attack of her village, she has an universal hate of pirates. She refuses to acknowledge them as humans, declaring them to be filthy and undeserving of any pity, that they should all just have surrendered themselves to the Navy. It isn't really like she holds the Navy in high regard, still bitter after the World Government and they left Tochi's island to fend for themselves after undergoing such loss by the hands of the pirates, but rather, she expresses a general distrust of them. She revealed that she would quickly resolve to hate them if she had to suffer by their hands again. She yet didn't seemed against the idea of admiting that pirates weren't all bad if she came across good people of their kind. As a child, she used to love listening to tales or legends and would believe them innocently, quick to impress. Now, she's rather disbelieving of them, not really due to a more pragmatic mind she acquired by growing up, but rather because her naïve view of the world was shattered long ago and, by not giving herself up to these beliefs, she refuses to recognize the good in this world she only views badly. She denied the existence of Devil Fruits until she was facing one of their users. Despite being proven wrong time and time again, it took her a literal smack on the head to admit it. Tochi is extremely determined to the point of stubborness. Most of the time, her determination is her only driving force when put in dangerous or uncomfortable situations, pushing her to keep going in the face of adversity. The only fuel this force knows is the hate she blinds herself with, born from the grudges she easily holds against people. To keep providing this fuel, she constantly triggers visceral flashback-like nightmares to torment her at night to never forget the reason she holds a grudge in the first place, never letting herself enjoy a peaceful night of sleep. She is known to stand for her beliefs fiercely, not allowing to break out of them the slightest as she keeps herself from getting corrupted by the world. It has been shown multiples times, as she refused to rob innocent civilians to help rebuilt her island or to eat, prefering to put her pride down and plead for food or to wait for a pirate ship to come, even after starving for days. Her biggest problem is her recklessness and thoughtlessness. As an impatient person, she's quick to anger and action, which leads her to jump into situations without a good plan, something that she usually regrets afterwards. Though, forcing herself to settle down and use her head prouved to be somehow counterproductive, as she thinks too much into things and overanalyses them, which rarely gets them done. Tochi was deeply affected by her brother's death and her island's misery after the pirate attack. At that time, she hadn't yet locked her empathy away and, seeing that nobody was willing to resolve to crime, adults and children alike, she took the task to bring her island's life quality back to what it once was onto herself. She suffered greatly of this responsability. Even today, she vividly remembes the abuse she went through when facing petty criminals, the pain and exhaustion caused by her fights and the desperation of providing for the inhabitants of her island on her own. It left her with many painful memories, constantly used to fuel the hate pulling her through. But like all open, uncovered injuries, the anger born from the pain of her situation leaves her vulnerable to manipulation as it can be turned against her. However, sometimes, the constant remembrance of pain helps her enjoy the littlest pleasures, like eating, as she learned the true value of food after being starved for days on the sea. After the two year timeskip, due to the time she spent on her own with little source of substain, her behavior has rather changed to become more animal-like : her previous table manners, used to fake nobility, have been forgotten completely in exchange of more rude and frantic eating ; she's often seen scratching her neck, hair and eyebrows, eating her boogers, biting her nails, and even licking bruises in spite of the dirt she's covered of. To keep track of things, she speaks them out loud and talks to herself, taking on multiples roles at the same time with each one having their own voice. She generally appears less self-concious about her hygiene, yet often shows uncomfort in her own skin as she can often be seen flattening her chest or hiding her scars she considers as failures. Her eternal calm dementor has shifted from cold annoyance to a more angry façade, and her main mode of communication consists of erratic sounds and gestures conveying her inner emotions, usually kept on check. Due to the traumatic experience of witnessing her village being burnt down, Tochi has developped acute pyrophobia. When seeing nearby fire, she'll immediatly cower in fear and cover her eyes, unable to move. In the past, she also used to fear insects, especially crawling ones, but it slowly turned into irritation as she came to face them more often that she would have liked, since the dirt she's covered in attracks them. The years she spent on the seas had done nothing good to her overall bad personality. Despite her reclusiveness coupled with a tad bit of misanthropy, she suffered of great loneliness as she had little contact with humans beings. She spent such time on her own that she forgot some essential social standarts and is thus looked upon as odd. Her manipulative nature has only worsen with time and is now used as a mean of survival : first relying of the effect of surprise during the assaults she lead, she now uses her natural talent for theater to deceive her preys and rob them in their back. Sometimes, those overbearing roles are so much that she forgets who the real her is. There's always a lot of boredom to go through when navigating, and Tochi learned it the hard way. While not particularly enjoying calm and leisure activities such as reading books, it's the most she can do as her little boat allows little space to move. However, since books are heavy and a bother to constantly carry around, she usually has to resolve to occupy herself with her own mind, retelling herself stories she heard in the past, making plays where she had the leading role and daydreaming. At night, variants can be observed. Stargazing then becomes her activity of choice, devolving into counting stars, spotting constellations or making them up, or simply looking for shooting stars. She also sings lullabies or silently rocks herself, sometimes both at the same time, waiting for anything to happen. If she had anyone to share the boredom with and was in a much more peaceful setting, she'd probably have pulled up pranks or jokes to tell. But the sea is a lonely place, and she ends up bawling her heart out more often than she'd like. ... Relationships Family Kōtaro Willemer TBA Riku Willemer TBA Wilhelmina Willemer TBA Abilities and Powers History Past Tochi was born in a Navy base in South Blue, of a rising officer, Wilhelmina Willemer. Upon giving birth to a sickly child she considered a failure, Wilhelmina named the baby 'Tochiru' and disowned her, to her stepfather Kōtaro's dismay. Before going back to his homeplace, Hakaze Island, where the newborn's brother was waiting for him, he registered the child as 'Tochi', then left. Little Tochi thus spent the five next years in happiness, surronded by warmth despite her parents' absence. She was rocked to sleep by myths, legends and tales of mystical creatures and places, which convinced her to go on adventures on the seas one day. However, her favorite stories were always those her brother told of her brother. At that time, she had no idea he was embellishing her. ... Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirate Thief